Rainbow Cake
by AzuraRii
Summary: #For IVO Fest : Ingatan/ Mereka tumbuh bersama, mengukir kisah pertemanan hingga sekarang— Dan banyaknya perubahan diantara mereka membuat Kaito mengingat masa-masa itu/


#For IVO Fest : Ingatan/ Mereka tumbuh bersama, mengukir kisah pertemanan hingga sekarang— Dan banyaknya perubahan diantara mereka membuat Kaito mengingat masa-masa itu/

**Vocaloid **adalah milik **Crypthon Future Media, Internet, Yahama Corporation, **_**dll**_

**Rainbow Cake **adalah milik **AzuraRii**

**Warning! : promosi fiksi untuk events IVO Fest, **sedikit atau **banyak anehnya, humor yang masih dipertanyakan dan lain-lain.****  
**

…

* * *

"APA?!"

Mikuo menaruh _milkshake _cokelat yang dibelinya ke meja kantin, menatap sebal empat tersangka yang menunduk sambil sesekali menatapnya memelas, sayang bukannya iba Mikuo malah mual, dan jika sudah begini mereka harus siap-siap kena semprotan ceramah plus-plus ala Mikuo Hatsune.

"M-maaf... K-k-kami… lupa.. he.. " Posisi ke-empatnya sama persis, dua tangan tersilang melindung wajah. Mereka menatap Mikuo harap-harap cemas, dalam hati memanjatkan doa serupa ; semoga hari ini, Dompet mereka masih cukup gemuk untuk mentraktir monster toska itu kue daun bawang kesukaannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku!? Dan kenapa juga aku harus satu kelompok dengan kalian lagi!"

Sontak, ke-empatnya menatap Mikuo serius, "—Karena, hanya kau yang paling rajin diantara kami…"

Mereka memegang pundak Mikuo bersamaan, "Kami mengandalkanmu! Mikuo!"

Mata yang memelas, wajah yang _sok _diimutkan—tapi gagal total—, dompet yang keluar dengan gambar kue berhiaskan daun bawang bersinar-sinar diantara yen demi yen uang yang ada di dalam dompet mereka.

"_Hahhhhhhhhhhhh"_

Cukup tolong, Mikuo memijat kening, sudah lelah dengan segala sogokan menggiurkan keempat makhluk warna-warni di hadapannya. Yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah _cake _lezat yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Jadi, Kaito, Yuuma, Rinto, Yohio. Tugasnya apa?"

Ke-empat pemilik nama yang dipanggil menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya, ceramah panjang ala Mikuo tak akan keluar siang itu.

…

…

…

"Hahhhhh…"

Kaito tak tau apakah dompetnya bisa lebih kering dari ini atau tidak.

Mikuo sepertinya tak main-main tadi, karena begitu mereka sampai di café sebelah stasiun dekat rumahnya, Mikuo menanyakan kue apakah yang paling lezat dan **paling mahal **yang ada disana, tentunya kue itu harus memiliki rasa daun bawang. Karena bagi Mikuo, daun berasa super aneh itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat disebutnya lezat.

Dan kue sebesar bantal tidurnya adalah yang terbaik disana, tinggal dipesan, dipilih toping dan beberapa isiian di dalamnya.

"Biar aku yang memilih rasanya, kalian pulanglah. Tapi sebaiknya, bayar dulu jika kau masih mau hidup. Terutama kau, Kaito Shion."

Kata Mikuo tadi siang, tepat saat tangan-tangan harapan Kaito hendak mengambil kesempatan demi keselamatan populasi langka di dompetnya.

Dan semua terjadi, Kaito dapat merasakan setengah isi perutnya akan pergi tepat ketika kertas-kertas bertuliskan nilai uang itu dirampas kejam oleh Mikuo. Ohhh ini buruk, berkuranglah persediaan es krimnya seminggu ini. Yuuma, Yohio, Rinto juga sama saja. Kali ini, mereka mungkin akan lebih sering-sering berpikir ulang betapa besar resiko yang harus mereka tanggung akibat mengajak Mikuo Hatsune dalam sebuah tugas kelompok, apalagi jika kau dengan cerobohnya melupakan bahwa lusa, tugas penting itu akan dikumpulnya. Dan mereka tidak punya bahan apapun untuk membuat drama pendek dan konyol yang harus dipertunjukan di depan kelas.

Siapa juga yang menyuruh Mikuo Hatsune tidak masuk sekolah saat tugas drama sial itu harus ada? Dan kenapa juga harus ada tugas terkutuk itu yang diberikan si Terong sial penguntit Ms. Megurine?

Stop, cukup sudah, jangan ingatkan dia tentang drama bodoh itu untuk sementara.

Toh juga, nanti ke-empat kawannya itu akan kemari. Membuat semuanya disini dengan beberapa biskuit dan soda. Tentunya yang akan dibawakan oleh Yuuma mereka tersayang, siapa suruh memiliki dompet paling gemuk? Apa uangnya dapat berkembang biak disana? memiliki sebuah keluarga yang semakin lama semakin banyak?

Lupakan. Kaito lebih baik membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket sekarang juga.

Jadi, setelah membawa selembar handuk hitam di tumpukan handuk di sudut kamarnya, Kaito melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Melepaskan segala beban, juga seluruh kain yang menempel di kulitnya.

…

Mikuo yang galak dan paling rajin, Yuuma yang masa bodoh, Rinto yang aneh, dan em… Yohio yang… Unik?

Kaito tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya memutar memori-memori lama yang terpendam di dalamnya.

Setelah memutar kran shower itu dan sensasi dingin menjalar di kulitnya, Kaito selalu mengingat-ingat bagaimana pertemuannya pada ke-empat pada makhluk warna-warni unik yang selama—kurang lebih— 12 tahun terakhir ini terlalu aneh atau mungkin termasuk terlalu unik untuk begitu saja dilupakannya.

Hahahaha, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa kan?

…

Ketika hari pertama sekolah, saat dimana bocah-bocah berwajah ala malaikat kecil—tapi pikirannya sangat berkebalikan— itu akan berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan spesiesnya. Berlarian bak pahlawan super dan menyelamatkan kucing satpam sekolah yang terjebak dipohon, tentunya pasti berakhir dengan tangisan keras di atas pohon karena ternyata si pahlawan mini sendiri tak bisa turun dari pohon apel kecil di halaman sekolah dasar tersebut.

Dan di saat inilah, dia bertemu ke-empat makhluk itu.

Seorang yang pertama terlihat membentak marah karena kehilangan daun bawangnya

Kaito yang baru saja masuk kelas hanya kebingungan dan menontonnya, sambil makan es krim yang kebetulan dibawanya dari rumah.

"Hey kau yang makan es krim itu! Kau liat _Negi-_ku tidak?!"

Tanya si bocah toska yang pipinya merah merona, sayangnya, itu bukan karena dia pemalu atau apa, tapi karena kemarahan yang menggelegar. Terbukti jelas, melihat beberapa perempatan nampak muncul di beberapa titik di dahinya.

"Er… um… Aku tak melihatnya"

Kata Kaito bingung, hey, kenapa gadis kecil itu menanyainya? Kan sudah jelas Kaito tidak tahu menahu tentang benda apa yang disebutnya _Negi _yang dicari gadis kecil itu. Bahkan Kaito baru saja masuk kelas tadi.

"Er.. siapa namamu?"

Jika dilihat baik-baik, Kaito agaknya aneh jika melihat penampilan gadis di depannya. Rambut toska pendek, pakaian yang dipakainya malah celana bukannya rok, gaya berjalannya seperti laki-laki saja. Emm.. Dia gadis tomboy bukan? Tidak mungkin kan, laki-laki sependek itu dan lihat saja wajahnya! Matanya bulat itu seperti wanita kan?

"Mikuo Hatsune, aku hanya memberitahukannya satu kali, jadi ingat baik-baik!" Kata si gadis toska itu galak, melipat tangan dan memandang angkuh ke arah Kaito.

"Namamu mirip nama laki-laki yah…"

Seketika Kaito mengatakannya, anak yang bernama Mikuo itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"AKU MEMANG LAKI-LAKI, TOLOL!"

Dan Mikuo itu menonjok pipinya keras.

…

Hari itu mereka dibawa ke ruang guru, tepat di hari pertama sekolah, 15 menit pertama bertemu.

Dan jika mengingatnya, Kaito tak dapat menahan sesuatu yang geli di perutnya. Menggelitik dan membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

15 menit pertama sekolah, pertemuan dengan Mikuo Hatsune yang ternyata seorang laki-laki tulen berwajah _trap _yang sumbu marahnya bahkan tak lebih panjang dari batangan korek api. Orang yang bisa jadi sangat pemarah dan sangat sabar disaat-saat tertentu, yang terkadang bisa jadi sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tertawa tak jelas. Dan jika itu terjadi, curigailah daun bawang yang berada di sekitar anda, karena mungkin itulah penyebab perubahan drastis Mikuo Hatsune.

Oke, itu baru Mikuo, belum dengan Rinto Kagamine

Setelah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman gender seorang anak usia 5 tahun yang temperamennya bagaikan ledakan gas LPG 1 kilo tersebut, akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai, dengan tugas pertama yaitu maju ke depan, menghitung 1-10 dengan baik.

Semuanya maju satu persatu dan seorang bocah bersurai blonde mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kenapa angka pertama itu angka 1, bu?"

Katanya serius, dengan pandangan entah itu benar-benar polos atau bodoh. Sukses besar membuat guru wanita yang mengajar waktu itu, Meiko Sakine terdiam kikuk dan membuat istirahat jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Sontak saja, nama Rinto Kagamine langsung terkenal ke segala penjuru isi kelas, si blonde penyelamat yang membuat mereka tidak perlu pingsan berdiri karena tiba-tiba lupa apa yang namanya angka saking gugupnya.

Kaito langsung berkenalan dengan Rinto saat itu juga, hitung-hitung berterimakasih karena Rinto membuatnya selamat dari giliran berhitung.

Dan entah kenapa, semenjak beberapa menit belakangan berkenalan. Mikuo dan Rinto selalu ada di sekitarnya, untuk Rinto sih Kaito hanya biasa saja, tapi Mikuo juga? Kaito tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang itu padahal mereka sempat bertengkar sebelumnya.

Yah, dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Duduk di bawah rindangan pohon apel kecil yang selalu jadi tempat favorite kucing belang milik satpam sekolah mereka untuk tersangkut, entah apa yang dipikirkan kucing itu, karena bahkan saat pertama kali dia sekolah, kucing itu memang sering tersangkut disana.

Tempat yang sama saat ia, Mikuo dan Rinto bertemu dua kawanan mereka yang lain.

Yuuma yang dengan seenaknya memanjat pohon apel mini itu, sementara Yohio duduk dibawah pohon dengan bekalnya yang berubah menjadi pasukan tempur.

Awalnya, Kaito bahkan tak sadar kalau sebenarnya, Yohio dan Yuuma sekelas dengannya.

"Hey! Kau Rinto yang membuat kita istirahat lebih awal kan?"

Sebelum Yohio menunjuk Rinto yang disebelahnya dengan sumpit yang mengapit potongan daging lezat.

"… Iya."

Kaito seharusnya tertawa saat itu, karena ekspresi kedua orang yang berhadapan di samping sangat lucu. Dua-duanya berbicara datar, intonasi sama, sorot mata sama dan rambut pirang di kepala keduanya bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat orang lain akan mengira mereka kembar identik.

"Terimakasih, berkat kau, aku setidaknya bisa membuat Yuu berhenti tidur di kelas. Ilernya terlalu berbahaya untuk keselamatan pasukan kertasku."

Dan Yohio menunjukan sederet kertas putih berbentuk origami rumit seperti manusia dan binatang, tepat di samping kotak bekalnya yang dipenuhi daging berbentuk er.. kelinci? ..Kuda? nasi yang dikepal berbentuk.. seekor beruang?

Seketika Kaito, Rinto dan Mikuo menatap aneh Yohio.

Dan seorang anak berambut acak-acakan turun dari tempat tidurnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kuning, kau dan ke-tiga makhluk di depanmu membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan tidur, tahu."

Ya, Yuuma yang dulu adalah bocah yang sangat tak peduli. Bersyukurlah jika dia bisa mengingat namamu dengan benar. Dan dari dulu, siapapun diantara mereka tak mengerti darimana asal keaneh—keunikan seorang Yohio.

"Aku bukan kuning, Yuuma. Aku Yohio dan lihat, dia adalah Rinto Kagamine, yang membuatmu bisa tidur siang tanpa diganggu panggilan guru."

…

Dan setelah hari pertama sekolah yang melelahkan itu, mereka selalu berkumpul bersama di pohon apel itu. Bersama-sama memanen apel saat musimnya berbuah, bersama-sama mengunci seorang anak cupu di kamar mandi, bersama-sama menghadapi kemarahan Bu Sakine dan kepala sekolah.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan tanpa terasa mereka bahkan dapat melanjutkannya satu sekolah berturut-turut sampai sekarang.

Kaito tak tahu apa mereka memang benar berjodoh—dalam hal teman tentunya— sampai sejauh itu atau apa, tapi yang jelas sudah 12 tahun mereka tertawa gila dan sedetikpun Kaito tak pernah merasa bosan menatap wajah-wajah menyebalkan yang selalu meramaikan hari nya di sekolah, atau mungkin di kedai es krim langganannya.

Yah, setidaknya, sekarang Mikuo jauh lebih penyabar dari yang dulu, tidak pernah marah lebih dari 7 kali dalam seminggu, entah dia memang lebih penyabar atau dia sudah bosan memarahi segala tindak tanduk kegilaan ke-empat kawanannya.

Rinto yang sudah sedikitnya tidak lebih dingin dari yang dulu, bukan lagi orang aneh yang selalu menanyakan apa ini-apa itu dengan _sok _polosnya, atau setidaknya, dia tak lagi menanyakan 'apa itu film bokep' di depan kerumunan orang.

Yohio masih unik seperti biasa, tapi setidaknya, dia yang sekarang tak akan melukis wajah Mr. Hayama saat disuruh maju ke depan untuk menjawab soal.

Yuuma-lah yang menunjukan perubahan paling menakjubkan, tidak tidur saat pelajaran sejarah adalah rekor yang perlu mereka rayakan kapan-kapan, atau mungkin saat dimana populasi uang mereka makin membaik nanti.

12 tahun terakhir membuat semuanya perubahan itu tak terasa, sampai Kaito sendiri tidak tahu kalau makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya itu sudah sedikit berbeda, sudah mulai dewasa.

Jadi pertanyaannya : Apakah dia juga?

Kaito sendiri tak menyadari apa pada dirinya yang berubah.

Jadi setelah selesai menuntaskan tugasnya di kamar mandi dan mengganti baju, Kaito hanya duduk santai menunggu ke-empat tamu yang akan datang ke rumahnya.

Tepat sebelum bel pintu berbunyi nyaring dan teriakan familiar dari ke-empat tamunya tersebut terdengar.

…

"Jadi, drama apa yang bagusnya dipresentasikan ke depan saat Mr. Kamui yang menilai? Kalian tahu sendiri kan sistem nya yang… er.. Unik?"

Semua saling menatap rekannya masing-masing, menghiraukan potongan biskuit renyah dan soda yang tergeletak tak tersentuh di meja. Kertas yang seharusnya terisi bahan skenario tugas mereka masih putih bersih mengkilat tak tercela. Bahkan seekor guratan pensil pun tak nampak disana.

Mikuo mengerang kesal, mengacak rambutnya marah. Yohio masih anteng dengan lipatan-lipatan kertas unik yang dikuasainya sejak entah kapan. Rinto diam, tak berani bertanya karena tau situasinya mendadak berat. Yuuma malah mengambil tempat nyaman untuk mulai tidur di sofa, membisikan untuk dibangunkan ketika mereka sudah punya ide.

Ditengah-tengah kegalauan yang meningkat, Kaito berusaha memecahkan atmosfer yang semakin pekat karena sepertinya, sebentar lagi, Mikuo akan mengamuk massa.

"D-dari dulu… Mikuo memang pemarah ya…"

Kaito menutup mulut bodohnya cepat, ohh ini buruk sekali, Kaito tak tahu apa yang akan Mikuo lakukan padanya sekarang.

"…Yuuma juga, dari dulu selalu saja tidur di saat-saat genting. Seperti misalnya ketika kita diberikan ceramah oleh Ms. Sakine sewaktu SD…"

Kali ini, malah Yohio yang menambahkan. Membuat pemilik nama yang disebut bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi tidak separah Rinto kan, dia menanyakan 'apa itu bokep' saat kita melewati beberapa cewek di smp. Sukses membuat nama kita buruk kau ingat?"

Yuuma mengatakannya, dan Rinto yang namanya disebut hanya diam.

"Kau juga sama Yohio, hey, siapa yang menggambar wajah Mr. Hayama saat disuruh menjawab soal matematika?"

Situasi lebih runyam dari sebelumnya, mereka malah saling menatap sebal ke masing-masing orang yang menyebut nama mereka. Kaito juga sudah pusing, keinginannya kan hanya untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik dan mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas drama bodoh itu dengan baik.

Tunggu dulu—

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat drama dari pengalaman gila itu?"

Kaito mengatakannya, menatap wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya yang akhirnya berhenti saling berargumen tentang kegilaan yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Membuat sebuah drama konyol dari misi penguncian si cupu Lui sewaktu SD? atau saat kita memanen apel merah segar di pohon halaman sekolah? Atau saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu di bawah pohon kecil tempat tersangkutnya Rui kucing penjaga sekolah? Itu ide yang bagus bukan?!"

Semua menatap ke arah Kaito, membuat sebuah bulir keringat menggantung di pelipisnya.

"…Mungkin, itu ide yang bagus."

Kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Hey, semua kegilaan ini membuatku ingat masa-masa itu.."

Ungkap Mikuo menatap sekawanannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak begitu?"

Kata Rinto dengan mimik khas, sebelum mereka melanjutkan tawa, memakan biskuit dan meminum sodanya. Setidaknya, ide Kaito tentang drama itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk dicoba.

Dan bunyi bel pitu memecah tawa-tawa gila sekumpulan pemuda tersebut, Kaito dengan cepat membuka pintunya. Mematap sang tamu yang sedikitnya mengganggu acara tugas kelompok mereka sore ini.

"Ini pesanan untuk Mikuo Hatsune."

Kata si pengantar sebuah kotak terbungkus rapi, menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kaito sebelum melenggang pergi dengan seenaknya.

Kaito hanya masa bodo dengan itu, yang penting kotak dan isinya selamat, dan dia memberikannya ke Mikuo sebelum pemuda galak itu mengamuk, selesai, tamat. Jadi dia cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa serta kotak tersebut, harum manis tercium dari dalamnya, dan jika bukan karena ini milik Mikuo, Kaito pasti sudah membantu menghabiskan minimal seperempatnya.

"Hey, Mikuo. Ini pesananmu datang."

Kaito menaruh bungkusan kotak tersebut di meja, bersiap untuk membukanya.

Bau harum langsung menguar setelah membuka bungkusan kotak putih bertuliskan 'Kagamine Bakery'. Terlihat sebuah kue berukuran wow dengan warna hijau toska seperti si pemesan, yang dengan seenaknya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan pisau.

"Rasa apa yang kau pilih Mikuo?"

Tanya Rinto yang kelihatannya tak berkedip sedetikpun setelah kue itu dibuka, karena memang, warna toska tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun untuk isian dalam kue pesanan Mikuo, dan mereka tak mau lagi muntah-muntah seperti dulu karena memakan kue terkutuk berperisa daun bawang, tidak lagi.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, kembali ke meja ruang tamu membawa lima piring kecil dan sendok, kemudian memotong kue tersebut menjadi lima bagian sama rata.

Hijau, biru, pink, kuning, dan oranye.

Kue tersebut terbagi, menampilkan warna-warni isian di dalamnya, masing-masing bagian mewakili warna identitas masing-masing pemuda yang ada disana.

Dan Mikuo yang jarang tersenyum itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Karena kalian yang membayarnya, jadi lebih baik kupilih rasa yang sesuai bukan?"

Dan mereka terkekeh bersama, menikmati kue tersebut lahap.

Lima warna berbeda dalam satu kue penuh rasa, itulah mereka.

…

**[ END-]**

...

…

…

…

* * *

**A/N **

Haiiii~

Saya disini membawakan sebuah fiksi untuk promosi events baru di fandom ini~

Nama Events yang saya buat ini adalah IVO Fest, events ini dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom ini~ Siapapun boleh ikut kok! yang senior maupun masih newbie ayo datang dan ramaikan events ini yah~ Kami akan membuatkan hadiah bagi para pemenang, jadi tunggu apa lagi~ Ayo daftar segera~!

Untuk tema bulan ini adalah tentang Ingatan, sementara pairing, genre, rating itu dibebaskan~

Jika ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi PM ke panitianya yah~

Penname panitianya : AzuraRii~ (saya~), Kyoura Kagamine, Kagamine Chen, Kei T-Masoharu, Akanemori, Violet Autumn, dan Akai Kiiroi~

Dan jika ingin, kalian bisa langsung melihat akun IVO Fest nya di link ini~ ;

www . fanfiction u / 5952293 / IVO-Fest

(Silahkan hapus spasinya)

Terimakasih~ Have a nice day~


End file.
